My Hero Academia: The Exchange Student
by Koithedragon
Summary: Just the story of a character of mine going to U.A!


**_Finally another story on here! Yay! This one isn't in the format of "The Interveiw" but is just written like a normal story. Enjoy! (small side note, I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story but Hoku herself, all rights to every other character goes to the creators of BNHA)_**

Izuku was walking through the halls of the dorms when he saw a new girl moving in. She had dyed hair that was shaved on the sides with a strip of long fluffy hair in the middle, and she had black eyes. She held out her hand in a high five position and a small white hole appeared about half an inch in front of it. A couple suitcases and boxes fell out and the hole disappeared. Izuku walked up and tapped her on the shoulder," Hey! How's it going?" she jumped up and looked startled for a second before relaxing and turning to face him. "Sorry! You scared me! I'm Hoku, I'm an exchange student from America." " You came all the way from America to go to Yuuei?" Izuku asked "Yep." Hoku answered. " Why'd you choose Yuuei?" Izuku asked. " America doesn't really have a whole lot of hero schools. The only notable one is Lani Koa Me'e Kula in Hawaii and it doesn't have the best teaching standards despite being so popular. So my parents decided to send me here to take the late entrance exam since one of your spots was open. Coming in halfway through the year isn't ideal but at least I got in right?" Hoku asked "Yeah. I freaked out when I got accepted. I didn't think I'd make it in after the entrance exam." Izuku replied "Hey, do you need help setting up? If not we could go hang out later when you're done. I think Uraraka, Tsu, and Jiro were going to go to the pool for a bit." "I don't need any help but I'll try to join you guys at the pool later." Hoku said throwing some sheets and pillows with a galaxy print on her bed. Izuku and her talked for a bit longer and then he went downstairs to get some breakfast. As he was putting milk in his cereal he saw Uraraka walk down the stairs. "Hey Uraraka! How's it going?" He asked while putting the milk away. "Pretty good, I met the new girl that replaced Mineta. She's definitely an improvement." Uraraka said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Yep. She's really nice but I can't figure out her quirk. At first I thought it was black hole like her parent's but I don't think that's it because her's was _white_ and Thirteen's quirk is _black_ hole." He said shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "I don't know either, maybe I'll ask her about it later." Uraraka said taking a sip of her orange juice. They got ready and headed to class. On the way Izuku saw Hoku walking while bouncing a small ball of light like a bouncy ball. He ran up to her and asked,"What's that Hoku?" "It's a tiny version of a star. I like using them as bouncy balls because since they're made mostly of gas they bounce really well." Hoku answered bouncing the tiny star on the ground as she walked. "Hey Hoku! How's it going?" Uraraka said walking up to them and waving "Pretty good so far, nobody's harassed me yet so that's good, I don't want to freak out on anybody on the first day and get expelled." Hoku said "Freak out? What do you mean?" Uraraka asked. "I tend to lose control of my quirk sometimes and it makes me physically glitch out ,like a video game sprite or something. It's really embarrassing when I have to apologize for breaking things or throwing things into black holes trying to stop it." Hoku said scratching the back of her head. "You should be fine." Izuku said reassuringly. They walked into the classroom and sat down. Hoku's desk was right behind Izuku's so they talked a bit before class. Mr. Aizawa walked in and said "Everyone sit down. Today we'll be working on ultimate moves and overall control. Go get into your sports uniforms and meet me on the sports field." The class cheered and filed out of the classroom to go to the locker rooms. Uraraka stayed back and waited for Hoku since she probably didn't have the time to learn how to get around the school. Everyone gathered on the sports field and waited for Mr. Aizawa to give them instructions. "Today you'll be showcasing how far you've gotten with your control of your quirks and your ultimate moves. First up is Hoku, our new student that took Mineta's spot in the hero course." Hoku took a deep breath and walked up to the training stage. Mr. Aizawa nodded for her to begin and the simulation started. There were three androids on the stage with her that were made to simulate different quirks based on the hero they were facing. For Hoku this meant that one had the fire quirk, another had a quirk called tornado, and the third one had a paralysis quirk. Android number 3 lunged at her and tried to immobilize her but she dodged and shot some small stars at it. The stars exploded on impact and android number 3 was eliminated. Android number 1 crept up behind her and surprised her with a blast of fire to the back. She twitched a bit and then made some black holes appear under androids 1&2\. Android 2 made a tornado and pulled itself out and android 1 used it's fire to launch itself out. Hoku projected a purple galaxy and plunged the whole field into darkness except for the few spots that had stars. The androids looked around but couldn't see anything five feet in front of them. Hoku snuck up behind android 1 and took it down. She shot a star into its face and it exploded. Now android 2 was all that was left. Hoku said "Cloak of stars!" and made the galaxy smaller and shaped it like a cloak to cover her body. The android tried to suck her towards it with a tornado but she created a black hole in front of her that cancelled out the tornado's effects. Then she made it disappear and got ready for her ultimate move. She ran towards the android and dodged a punch to get behind it then she yelled "Celestial Shockwave!" and moved her hands from straight out in front of her to her sides in a curved motion. A wave of debris and mini stars as well as tiny comets and small planets radiated out from where she was standing. The other students gasped as it decimated the last android and damaged some of the stage as well. When the dust cleared she was standing in the middle of the stage. Izuku saw her glitch once before the smoke had fully cleared. Everyone applauded (besides Bakugou) and she took a bow. Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Thank you Hoku, that was an impressive battle for someone who just started the hero course. But, try to control the wave more, you could injure civilians if you aren't careful on a mission. You can join the rest of your classmates in the observation area." all of the other students went and Hoku was actually a little intimidated by some of their ultimate moves.

 _ **There ya go! I'm trying really hard to get better at writing so that my stories are more interesting so stay tuned!**_


End file.
